baby was it worth it
by MzHelloKitty
Summary: he wonted to protect her, she wonted only him. he sent her away but she took a piece of him. inu and kagome baby inu involved lots of drama i dont own inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

"kagome this is best for you it's the only way I could protect you" inuyasha looked at the hurt look on her face

"protect me? The best way is for me to stay with you inuyasha I love you and will die with out I thought you knew that" kagome yelled

" kagome you … cant you'll be looked down on because your with me a half-breed you'll always be in danger"

"I don't give a fuck" kagome glared at him eyes glazed over with unshed tears " I am your mate inuyasha do you think I care about danger I stood by your side whillekikyo and naraku tried to kill me so what makes you think that I would live now.

"kagome" inuyasha looked her in the eyes pushing her up against the well "I wasn't able to protect kikyo and I wasn't able to protect my mother they both died because of me and I'll be damed if I let you die kagome I love you" kagome slaped him cutting him off before he could finish

" you love me" she laughed " if you love me then let me stay inuyasha I will willing die if it means I can stay by your side"

" well im not kagome leave" inuyasha pushed her back and before she relized she was falling into the well

" I don't need you I have kikyo so don't come back" with those word the well swallowed up in the familiar blue light.

"be safe kagome" inuyasha let a tear shed before boarding up the well he took one last look before turning away from the well

On the other side kagome fist the dirt her tears and sobbs of pain filled the hair

"how could …. How could you do this inuyasha I loved you and I thought …. Kikyo is that all you will ever think about is that why you really sent me away because you had her … .. WHY her scream turned in to a howl

"yeah baby you wont this don't you She smiled at the driver of the car

"how much" the fat beady eyed man asked licking his cracked lips

"all depends" she hopped in to the car barely holding the vomit that was threating to come do to his smell.

"so whats you name sweety" his breath like deaths ass she thought with a groaning

"listen does it even fucking matter lets get this shit over with" she snaped droppingFuck them her skirt

" dame a fiesty one I like that I wont a suck and a fuck" he rubbed his small blug

" What ever three hundred" she held out her hand he pulled the money out and handed her the money unbuckling her pants.

Away then went to do her job once she had finish with the head trying to not make her self upchuck she removed her underwear

"get to work you fat fuck" she glared at him in disgust this is what she had been reduced to in order to take care of her self and her angle. After she had return her mother and grandfather had kicked her out because she had she had shamed her family name. fuck them she didn't need or wont their help. She would do what ever she had to do to take of her and her angle . She would kill steal and even sell her body if that s what it took.

Hey kagome how are you sasha asked putting her make up on in the mirror.

Same as always she said " like hell" kagome glared at her reflection in the mirror her once innocent brown eyes were now emoty and life less

"poor kagy-waggy sasha teased looking at the woman. She sure ass hell wasn't the same girl she found begging for change so she could take care if her self and the monkey on her back. Sasha wondered where the girl would of ended up if she hadn't taken her in helped her get this stripper job and a place to stay. She had changed she didn't blush when men touched her any more or called her bitch, trick or slut. Her body had become plumper in all the right place and her hips wider. She was now every mans wet dream.

" what the fuck are you starring at" kagome backed away

" oh just thinking you and me she fuck like monkeys" sasha laughed

" hellno not inless you paying"kagome laughed too

" so and your little monkey got enough money" sasha asked

" short two hundred" kagome sighed

" girl please you know I got you" sasha slid he six hundred with a wink

" your always helping me" kagome eyes watered

" if I don't then who will, kagome your like a daughter or a little sister to me I have to look out for you" sasha waved her off . " so where you going" she asked fluffing out her hair and pushing up her chest

" I don't think I wont to work tonight but shit I do need the money" kagome said figuring her hair.

" no worries I got you, I'ma shake my ass and throw the pussy in evey nigga and bitch face. I'ma suck some dick maybe eeven lick some clit."

" your sso dame nasty" kagome frowned

What ever kaggy ima help in the only way I know how sasha said seriously

So miss soon to be 26 how you spending your b-day Kagome asked excited

you know me im get some baller or anybody wit paper to trick off then me and you gonna get cake saha smiled childishly

You such a fool you sure they gonna wont you your thong lookin mighty cute with that cellulite on ya ass Kagome poked her butty

Bitch please my ass is tight and big and my titties big and perky sasha pintched kagome before running out

Bitch kagome squealed sasha was good family.

Kagome left her second job tap dat kat stripper joint at nearly six in the morning and mad her way to her walked though broken glass, crake heads and drug dealers to her teo bed room apartment and tip-toed though the door

Aint you a lil to old to be sneaking a tiny voice growled

I guess I am she laughed

What are you doing coming in so light the voice asked irritated

Excuse me kagome looked at the little boy with long grey hair , bright azule eyes ,tiny fangs and wearing a fitted cap

I could of sworn I was your mother not the other way around any way what are you doing up this early.

I never went to sleep he shrugged

Well you still going to school she said yawning

Mom its first grade I mean come on I can count to 500 do my abc's and im working on reading he whined

Is that suppose to mean anything to me kagome replied back dully

Mom he whined

Toishe she mimicked him

Your really not being fair he huffed

Okay why don't you wont to go kagome asked looking down at him

Because everyone always makes fun of me and say bad things about you mom please Toishe begged

You going to have to go someday so why not tomorrow Kagome smiled ass she watched his face light up. God sometime it hurt to look at him he looked so much like his father.

Toishe paused inhis little dance of happiness and stared at her

"mom tell me about my dad" kagome gasped her face blank not showing any emotion

"your dad was a bastard" she spit those words out with so much hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any misspelled words or whatever. Please rreview tell me wat ya think. I don't own inuyasha but some day some day.

"Omg kagome you told him his father was a bastard girl you are like really crazy and not even the cute I check you pockets way, your in the I bust the windows out ya car way dats not nice." Sasha laughed

"I feel so bad, he keeps asking about his father and saying people are picking on him because of me" kagome sighed "I just don't know what to do no more"

"ok listen here this is what we is fin to do, we fin to go pick up my little baby, and talk to these lil bad ass kids who picking on him." Sasha put on her coat

" wat is you going to do fight the kids" kagome rolled her eyes walking out the door of the apartment

" hell yeah don't know body be picking on my lil baby child, woman, man I'll kick ya ass"

Sasha snapped her finger and locked the door

"you don't make no dame sense" kagome laughed getting in the drivers seat of the car

" show ya right" sasha bust up laughing and got on the other side of the car

Toishe sat on the stairs waiting to get picked up

"well if it isn't the freak" a fat flat face kid sneered along with a group of boys.

"wat the fuck do you wont fat ass" toishe growled

"wat did you say"fat kid growled

"you heard me fatty wonder ,able to eat a building in on bite" toishe laughed

"well when you have a mama and a daddy living together then your able to eat good like me, but you wouldn't know cuz ya mama a hoe"

"say something else and you'll be saying it though a straw" toishe stood up with balled fist.

"try it" fat kid growled his friend circling toishe

" hold the fuck on you lil fuckes" sasha yelled pushing the kids to the ground

" wat wat the hell you doing bitch" fat boy yelled

"wat the fuck you say free willy you ah child but I will beat ya ass like you was grown don't try me" sasha pushed the fat kid

" I got something for you"fat kid ran off

"kagome see we should beat these lil kids ass's da tried to miss wit my baby" sasha yelled

"toishe you okay baby da didn't hit you did they" kagome checked him for wounds

"naw mama im good fatty aint gonna do nothing to me" toishe shrugged

"I know dats right you was going to hit him wit a left and a right" sasha did a combo

"yeah ti-ti bust his whole grill" toishe laughed

"you aint gonna do shit to my muthafuckin son" a big pimple faced ugly dude walked up

"on my god wat the fuck is on you face" sasha stared at the big ass pimple on his upper lip

"it's the mark of Buddha baby" he said

"mark of Buddha look like some body shitted on ya face" sasha laughed and kagome snickered under her breath

"bitch who the fuck you think you is, well let me tell ya you aint nothing but a hoe, selling ya body for shit shaking ya ass on a stage" the man sneered

"I do shake my ass for niggas like you who can only dream of seeing a bomb ass body like mine, nigga please you so dame busted it aint even funny, you need to teach ya no good ass fat ass son some dame manners for he get fucked up" sasha yelled and kagome pulled toishe to her

"bitch you got's a smart ass mouth, now I wont beat ya ass if you get on ya mutha fucking knees and suck me off" the man laughed

"dats right daddy tell er" the fat kid and his friends cheered

"get on my knees" sasha laughed

"sasha don't do it please" kagome begged

"naw kaggy he want me to get on my knees , why don't yall get in the car while I handle dis right here" sasha growled

"let the boy stay show him a real man and how he suppose at act being around you to dikes den fucked him up" the man laughed

"wat! Kagome take ya ass in the car while I handle dis ugly ass nigga" kagome quickly took toishe to the car. Not even five minutes later sasha got in.

"kagome drive" sasha ordered

"where t master" kagome rolled her eyes

"oh don't get smart wit me lil gurl I'm to pissed right now" sasha sucked her teeth giving kagome hella attitude.

"where the hell do you wont me to drive to then" kagome started the car

"we going to see ya baby daddy, try to say no and I will fuck you up in this car. Toishe deserves to know his father rather you wont him to or not. You keeping him from him is making you look like a selfish bitch." sasha glared

" it aint that easy, how to get him is dame near impossible." kagome yelled

"where there's a will there's a way now drive" sasha ordered all the while toishe sat in the back a huge grin on his face at the thought of finally meeting his father.


End file.
